


Who put us in charge of saving the universe?

by Vulpixlover99



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, oh boy this is a trainwreck, rated teen for cursing and stuff because they are chaotic adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: A chat-fic of the BiTD universe, because we totally needed this (not really)Not all characters are owned by me





	1. Chapter 1

_**Mystic** added **Ruby** , **Uki** , **Moon**  and seven others_

**Mystic** : I made you phones

 **Mystic** : Get ready to Suffer

_**Ruby** renamed the chat to Utter Hell_

**Sapphire** : Ruby no

 **Ruby** : Ruby yes

_**Silver** changed Silver's name to ***endless screaming***_

**Shadow** : Silver nO

 ***endless screaming*** : silver yES

 **Eclipse** : fuck how do i leave 

_Eclipse left the chat_

_**Luz** added **Eclipse** to the chat_

**Luz** : if i have to be in here, you do to

 **Eclipse** : but sleep

 **Luz** : you literally sleep all day you do not need any more

 **Uki** : Mystic what the fuck

 **Moon** : wow just what i didn't need

 **Mystic** : i'm already regretting this

 **Magic** : okay so this chat is hell and it's been five minutes

 **Glitchygon** : that just how it be sometimes

 **Ruby** : GLITCHY CAN MeMe????

 **Glitchygon** : unfortunately

 **Eclipse** : I taught him that  
  
**Luz** : Of Course You Did

 

 


	2. Insomnia Buddies: A Thrilling Midnight Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more memes; that is all

**Utter Hell; 11:00 pm**

**Ruby** : there is no way I am getting to sleep tonight

**Mystic** : same

**Luz** : oh god please sleep  
**Luz** : it's been like days since you had a proper sleep

**Ruby** : no you don't understand, There Is No Way My Body Will Let Me Sleep

**Mystic** : yeah, sorry Luz, but my brain will not let me 

**Luz** : well, i tried, for any future angry spouses

\----------------------

**1:30 am**

**Ruby** : hey mystic, I just had the best idea

**Mystic** : late night chat naming session?

**Ruby** : late night chat naming session!

**Ruby has changed their name to Firefox**

**Mystic has changed their name to that is not correct**

**Firefox** : nice

**that is not correct** : _nice_

**Firefox** : should we name the others?  
**Firefox** : they might want to decide it on their own

**that is not correct** : if they don't like them they can always change it in the morning

**Firefox** : yeah that's fair

**Firefox has changed Moon's name to Danny Phantom**

**Firefox has changed Luz's name to Princess**

**that is not correct has changed Eclipse's name to Tired**

**that is not correct has changed Magic's name to Heather McNamara**

**Firefox has changed Uki's name to FruitBat**

**that is not correct has changed Sapphire's name to Prince Not-So Charming**

**Firefox** : oh that's just mean, Mystic

**that is not correct** : am i wrong tho

**Firefox has changed Shadow's name to GayShadowling**

**that is not correct has changed Glitchygon's name to ToddBot**

**Firefox** : omfg he _is_ Toddbot

**that is not correct** : i could program him to be a Toddbot-like presence on the chat

**Firefox** : like he wouldn't just do it himself

**that is not correct** : you right, you right

**Firefox** : well,,,we're still not sleepy, it's like 2 am  
**Firefox** : wanna go exploring

**that is not correct** : hell yeah  
**that is not correct** : Insomnia Buddies Adventure!

**Firefox** : _**YEET!**_

\-------------------------

**8:35 am**

**Princess** : Oh goddamit  
 **Princess** : where the _fuck_ are they?? _Where did they go??_  
 **Princess** : and why did Ruby name me this?

**ToddBot** : Nice


	3. Actual Midnight Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Mystic go on an adventure and end up with more than they bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A written chapter as long as the introduction of some new characters!
> 
> Chat names:
> 
> Firefox- Ruby  
> that is not correct- Mystic  
> *endless screaming*- Silver  
> Danny Phantom- Moon  
> Princess- Luz  
> Tired- Eclipse  
> Heather McNamara- Magic  
> Fruitbat- Uki  
> Prince Not-So Charming- Sapphire  
> GayShadowling- Shadow  
> ToddBot- Glitchygon

Just as Ruby put her phone away, Mystic burst into her room. Ruby shushed her.

"I'm excited too but we don't need the whole team to wake up and then stop us."

"Oh right." 

The Vulpix snorted, hopping out of her bed. "Alright, let's go."

Sneaking out was the easy part. Once they were out, was the problem. They had no clue what they were gonna do, but hey, that was part of the adventure. With an unspoken agreement (their stomachs growling) they headed out to the nearby berry field. There were bushes filled with colorful berries everywhere, softly glowing under the light of the moon. Ruby licked her lips and stepped forward to take a few of the treats, Mystic following her. They were suddenly stopped with a stream of water.

"Shit-" Ruby exclaimed, pulling the two of them out of the way. They shared a confused stare.

"A water type? All the way out here?" Mystic whispered urgently.

"It's a possibility." Ruby responded, just as nervous.

"I can hear you, you know." Another voice sounded out, and the two whipped their heads up to see a...Delcatty?

"How do you know Water Pulse?"

"You think I would tell you?" The Delcatty shot back. She looked tense, her body trembling. She was also incredibly young to be out here all alone.

"Hey, kid..." Ruby started, making her voice gentle. "Sorry about all that, but this is a public berry field, yknow."

The Delcatty started to respond, before another Pokemon stumbled out beside her.

"Amai, what's..." The other Pokemon started, before seeing them and freezing up. He was a Mightyena, looking just as young, maybe younger, than his companion. He looked absolutely terrified of their presence. 

Ruby and Mystic shared another glance. It was obvious these were just some scared kids, not an actual threat. 

The Delcatty, Amai, pressed closer to her friend, but seemed to be giving up the tough act she had been putting on. "I didn't know that everyone could use them...we just found it."

Ruby sighed. "It's alright. Listen, it's clear that you're alone out here, so why don't you come back with us? We have shelter and you can stay there."

"How can we trust you?" Amai asked nervously.

"We're an ex-exploration team that came out here to protect the forest. Team Gemstone. You'll be safe with us."

The two teens relaxed, and Amai sent a reassuring smile to her friend. "We would love that. I'm Amai, and this is Chase."

"Ruby and Mystic. It's nice to meet you."

They started to their way back, the sun rising on the horizon as they made it to their home. Amai and Chase were in awe of the huge vine dome, and even more delighted of the working appliances inside. 

"One more thing." Ruby grinned, and Mystic laughed beside her.

"What?" Chase asked.

**_Firefox has added Amai and Chase to Utter Hell_ **

**Firefox** : Got some new members

**Danny Phantom** : oh my god


End file.
